ARRC
by IntrovertedRabbit
Summary: What do you get when you put a white fang leader, a master criminal, a Beowulf alpha, and a pyrokinetic in a team together? Madness. What did you expect to happen? Red Bull vs Rosewick
1. Chapter 1

-RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum-

 ** _-Ruby's POV-_**

Humans _can_ be strong.

If I didn't know that before, I sure as hell know it now. I snuck a glance at the person standing next to me - orange hair, green eyes, white jacket. The perfect way to describe the strongest _human_ I've met so far.

They think of him as a criminal; I think of him as my best friend.

"Why do _I_ have to do this again?" Roman groaned, bringing his hand up to fix his invisible hat.

I laughed. "You need intel, you want there to be no more hunters, right? It's already a far fetched goal - I mean, I've been trying for _centuries_."

He sighed, "I suppose Beacon isn't too, too bad... I can see the pros... But yet I can also see the cons." Turning to look out the air ship's window, Roman lowered his eyes to the city below them.

 _This_ was the man I left my pack for. To help him with this. While I'm away, who is supposed to protect my brothers and sisters?

I sighed softly, can't ruin my image yet. They say first impressions are everything.

Turning my back on Roman, I walked toward the other side of the ship to watch the announcement from Goodwitch.

Maybe Roman was right; maybe this _was_ a bad idea.

 ** _-Adam's_** ** _POV-_**

This was a horrible idea.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that. I knew that. I despised these bastards.

The image of one of the professers popped up next to me. I turned towards it, listening and watching.

... Well ... Isn't that motivating?

I heard a snort from behind me. "She is going to teach us, huh? Goodwitch seems so strict ..." I turned my head to see a girl with a red hood - Which was pulled up.

"So this is what we're going to get for _years of training_?"

I looked towards the other voice and saw a girl with curled black hair. Wasn't she a little old to be in this school? Whatever, I'll keep my eye on her.

The airship stopped at Beacon. The school was beautiful, even I could agree on that much.

"In all my years..." I recognized the voice as the girl from earlier, I had expected her to seem as old as me - but she was younger; at least looked it. But the way she spoke the words...

Before I could approach her about it, a boy walked up to her waving her away.

I saw the older woman from before leave the airship.

What a strange array of people...

 ** _-Roman's POV-_**

Red led me toward the auditorium.

"Say... How do you know your way around, Red?" I asked. As far as I'm concerned she'd been a Beowulf for a _long time_.

"I never told you about him, did I..." She sighed.

We stopped in front of a building, "The aud?"

She nodded and let go of my arm.

We walked in, and stood near the back.

 ** _-Cinder's POV-_**

A girl with a red hood stood frozen in front of the building.

"Are you okay?" I asked her with a smile.

The girl broke out of her stupor. "Huh- Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"It's totally okay. I ... do it too sometimes. Cinder Fall." I stretched my hand out to her.

"What?" Her face twisted in question.

I laughed, "My name - It's Cinder Fall."

"Oh!" She seemed to scold herself, then responded with a "Ruby Ertin. Call me Ruby - wait no, call me Er - Actually - know what? Just call me Ruby."

Her antics were amusing. A boy with red hair was glowering at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Little wolf! You made it!" She turned toward the voice.

"Summer!" Ruby ran up to the girl and hugged her.

"I'll keep this brief..."

The woman next to Summer widened her eyes.

"Shit! We're late!"

Ruby let out a relaxed laugh.

"Relax! Ozzy is really lax with some of his rules!"

 ** _-Chapter 1 End-_**

 _Thank you for reading the first chapter. Sorry that it is so short. I had minimal time to type and I wanted break time on Winter break but didn't want the people I promised this story to on G to wait anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Ruby's POV-_**

Ozzy's speech was boring. To be expected - it is Ozzy after all.

I was lying down in my sleeping bag. Someone put their sleeping bag next to mine.

Peeking an eye open, I saw the boy from earlier - with red hair.

"It seems quiet over here." He stated sitting down.

" _No. Really_ I didn't even notice." I spoke to him, then rolled over.

I shut my eyes drifting off to sleep.

 ** _~0~_**

I was in a field. In my old clothing. "Ruby! Hurry it up!" Turning my head to the side, I saw Rueben waving at me.

"Rue?" That's not - Dammit! Being close to humans other than Roman screws me up.

His cape fluttered behind him as he walked towards the woods.

"Wait! Take me with --" He stepped into the forest- Then all I saw was red.

 ** _~0~_**

Jolting awake, I looked up at the windows lining the roof - it was still dark.

"Oh you're awake?" The boy from last night was reading a book and had noticed me wake up.

"Yeah, I suppose." Sitting up, I noticed the book cover looked familiar.

"Whatcha' readin'?" I asked, crawling over to look over his shoulder at the book.

"It's about a man with two souls." He responded, then shut his book and stood up.

"I'm Ruby. It's a pleasure." I jumped to my feet and held my hand out to him.

"Adam." He shook my hand then said, "Think we should get a jump on all the people in here."

"Ya know, I think I like you already." We walked side by side and walked to the bathrooms - then resumed our conversation once we got out.

We waited for everyone else to wake up, then walked to our lockers once we were called.

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose."

Adam rose an eyebrow at this.

"Your _baby?_ Well, this is Wilt and Blush."

He held them out and I nodded, not seeing any design flaws - amazing.

"Do they ever malfunction?" I asked.

Adam shook his head and hung them at his waist.

A swarm of humans came into the locker room, and soon we were all waiting on platforms.

"... They will be your partner for the next four years." Ozzy took a sip out of his mug, then continued, "I wish you all the best of luck." Summer went first, then a boy with black hair followed by Raven, then Tai, Roman, Cinder, me, and then Adam.

I fired off crescent rose, slowing me down. Lunging toward a tree, I swung around the trunk then landed on a branch. I slipped off the thin branch and rolled onto the ground.

I sniffed the air around me, then ran in the direction I smelled someone familiar: Adam, then a little past him, Roman.

Adam - or Roman?

Roman or Adam?

My thoughts swirled around my head as I ran in the direction of the sweet smells. Adam was my obvious choice.

I jumped into a tree and ran across intertwined branches.

Adam was right in front of me.

I dropped out of the tree in front of him. "Hello, again!"

He didn't look shocked to see me - good. "Oh, hi."

I smiled at him and said, "So I guess we're partners now?"

He sighed, "I suppose."

Adam turned the opposite way that I came from.

"Actually the relics are that way." I pointed toward the mountain.

He nodded and started walking that way; Then froze.

"How'd you-" I cut him off quickly, "Saw it from the air." _I could smell it... I may have also sneaked a peek at Ozzy's computer ..._ _Checker Pieces, really?_

We began running in that direction, swiftly annihilating any Grimm that stood in our way, I'm so sorry...

Until finally, we reached the inside of the mountain.

Raven and Summer were already there.

Summer laughed, "What took you so long, Little Wolf?!"

I put my arm around Adam's neck, with a glare from Adam and laughed.

He pushed her arm off of his neck. "Lets just get the relics already."

I huffed, "Okay then, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

My ears under the hood flicked to the bushes, which rustled.

I fixed my eyes on the bush and walked toward it slowly. The rustling got quieter as I got closer.

"Huh." I muttered. "Mutsa' been a grimm."

Why was the wait so long, you ask? Because I'm a lazy ass. _Duh!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm typing this up during Student Council. Sorry about not updating, my computer is hella slow and typing is a nightmare. (I also recently reset it.) So enjoy after. . . Forever.** **Really short chapter btw, I know my plotline, but don't know how to write it.** **-0-**

Ruby looked over the crowd of people, other students. Three other people stood by her side.

She kept a smile on her face as she looked at them. Roman. Adam. Cinder. What the hell type of team is this?

Adam is the leader, which. . . Makes it slightly worse.

'Mother won't be too happy with this...' Ruby thought staring down Ozpin.

Before she could finish her thoughts, Ozpin ushered them off the stage.

Before she left the stage, Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder, "I'd like to talk to you after."

Ruby looked over her shoulder at him, narrowed her eyes, and nodded.

As she followed behind her new team, Adam fell into pace behind her. "What'd he want?"

She sighed and walked a tad faster, leaving him behind. "Nothing."

"Huh, okay, sure."

His, eyes however, still followed her, slightly suspicious.

"What a strange girl," He muttered under his breath and continued to follow the unusual team.

~0~

Ruby stood in front of Ozpin, her arms crossed. "What did you need?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, "How's your mother doing, Ruby?" She huffed and leaned against the wall, "Dead." Come to think of it, she had thought of her mother earlier. Must be habit, she supposed.

"How are things going?" He asked softly, sitting down at his desk. Ruby glanced at him, "Salem's becoming queen, brother's locked under that damned mountain of yours, sister is buried in a sandstorm somewhere, and Blister is MiA. How do you think things are going, _Ozpin_?" Ruby turned and swiftly walked towards the elevator, "Doesn't help that I'm forgetting it all slowly, either."


	4. Chapter 4

She lay hunched over, her red and black hair hanging over her shoulder, bangs obscuring her eyes.

"Sister. Why the hell would you...?" Salem brought her foot down on the small of Ruby's back. Her ears were flattened onto her head as the blood dribbled from her mouth.

Her sister walked away to stand over the kingdom. "It's quite a beauty don't you think?" Ruby looked to her sides. Adam, Roman, and Cinder lay knocked out scattered around. She wished she was able to sleep. Or do something of the like.

Ruby pushed herself onto all of her fours as Salem was talking about her plans for Anima.Her eyes widened, _If she gets her way, the humans will all die..._ Ruby forced out a laugh. "That is a perfect world... We were not made for that sort of light, Sister."

Salem looked back at the girl, to find her missing.

 ** _The last thing Ruby saw was red._**

 **~0~**

 **Ruby's eyes widened.**

Is that what will become of her? A human doting traitor? A monster for her team to fear?

She was covered in sweat. To sleep, grimm have to go into a near death trance. It was just to fit in with humans.

Otherwise, they don't sleep.

She took comfort in the fact that Adam was still typing on his Scroll, "Can't sleep, huh?" He looked up and nodded.

Ruby looked outside the window at the speckled sky. "Want to go for a walk?"

Her voice was soft as she looked up at the full moon.

Adam looked down at her scroll, contemplating wether he should or not. He had just met this girl, yet Ruby had appeared generally harmless, "Actually I was about to go to bed." She looked back at him from the corner of her eye, "Oh, aight then. Good night, Adam."

He saluted her as a send back, then layed down.

Ruby opened the window and slipped silently out. "I'll just walk on my own then..." Could this be counted as a walk? I mean... It's a walk on the roofs.

She was halfway across the campus when she heard a soft voice call for her, "Ruby Ertin, get down here right now."

Only one person would ever think that he had the authority to order me around. I slinked down to the floor.

"Heya Ozzy. What're you doing this late out?"

"Patrolling the grounds. My students need to be safe..." Ruby tilted her head, but before she could ask from what, Ozpin responded with, "You, Ruby. I am more than aware of your little nighttime walks."

She nodded and flattened her ears in shame. He looked up to the sky and the sun rise. "He'd be proud of you, Ruby. How long has it been since you've fed?"

"Almost a decade now... Rue would be more worried about me, then proud."

Ozpin chuckled, "That's just the way Rueben was, Ruby. No way to change that. Now run back to your dorm, I don't want any missing students."

Ruby nodded and simply walked away. Away from Ozpin. Away from Rueben. Away from her memories.


End file.
